


In the heat of the moment

by Boysrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Lesbian awakening, Prostitution, Sappy, Smut, Top trixie?, Trans Katya, Trixie comes out of her shell, awkward trixie, for real this shit is so sappy, girl au, this is gonna be happy i promise, top Katya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysrus/pseuds/Boysrus
Summary: Trixie Mattel is lonely and sexually frustrated, so she enlists the help of a well known russian hooker for the night. Will it turn into something more than quick sex?
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, L - Relationship, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 39
Kudos: 124





	1. Cute first timer

**Author's Note:**

> Yall let me know if you like this style of writing. Diving deeper into the characters thoughts instead of just writing smut lmao

Trixie Mattel had never done this before. I cant stress that point enough, never, in her life, has she hired a hooker. Tonight would be THE FIRST and only time. She made sure to repeat this thought as she drove down the road looking for the blonde girl who always wore red. She was told by a trusted friend (violet) that this girl was more than a good time. Apparently she made Violet cum 6 times in the hour they spent together.

Another thing that Trixie Mattel had never done, was sleep with a woman. Almost all her close friends were lesbians, but she had just broken up with her douchebag boyfriend of 6 months. 

Yeah, she was fucking sad, she missed him. But he was never great in bed. Her friends were always trying to convince her to let them fuck her and show her what its like. She had always refused, she would have been way too embarrassed. So Violet suggested she hire this woman who she would never have to see again.

It seemed logical, she wouldnt have to do any of that awkward conversation after sex shit, she would just hand over some cash and get on with her life. 

She drove slowly, ignoring everyone who wasnt the girl she was looking for. It seemed like an agonizing eternity before she spotted the girl she was sure was the one.

The red, sequin clad woman was leaned against a brick wall, a lit cigarette between her fingers. Trixie stopped the car and waited, again, this was her first time so she didnt quite know what she was supposed to do.

She watched the girl drop her cigarette and grind it into the pavement with the toe of her black boot. As she made her way towards the car, Trixie took in her beauty, the girl stood at about 5'8 with the tall heels. Shorter than Trixie. Her sharp cheek bones and jawline were complimented by her extreme makeup, dark eyeshadow and deep red lips. Her hair was a pretty yellow blonde, cut in a bob with bangs. Her most striking feature, however, was her piercing blue eyes. 

Oh did i mention she never broke eye contact with Trixie as she walked slowly to the car. Trixie didnt realize she was staring until the woman leaned into the window.

"Hi mama, im Yekaterina, but you can call me Katya if thats easier,"

Trixie felt the breath shed been holding in leave her lungs suddenly. Shit this russian girl was hot, her accent was hot, her eyes were beautiful and her tits were perfect- wait why was she noticing her tits? Nevermind that now, she thought. "Im Trixie, uh, why dont you get in and ill drive us to a- uh hotel?" She spoke, trying her best to sound confident but the whole statement came out like a question. Damnit Trixie why are you so stupid?

Katya didnt seem to mind Trixies obvious inexperience. Trixie watched as she moved gracefully around the car and planted herself in the passenger seat. "Yes that sounds acceptable," 

Trixie wondered if she was really russian or if it was only a show for the job. She didnt know what she hoped for, she didnt know if it would kill the fantasy if it was fake. Hell, she didnt even know what the fantasy was.

She turned on the radio as she drove, she hoped her shaky hands werent terribly obvious to the stunning woman looking so at home in her car. Katya seemed so confident, i guess you would have to be to do this for a living. Right? 

Trixies head was spinning as she pulled into the parking lot of the first sleazy motel she drove past. She exited her car and hurried around to open Katyas door for her. To reiterate the obvious, this was her first time in this situation. Regardless of the awkwardness of the moment, Katya seemed to appreciate the gesture, and made up for the weirdness by sliding an arm around Trixies waist.

Taking a deep breath and making sure to exhale this tike, Trixie took the lead to the door, approaching the counter and asking the shady man sitting there for a room.

"We go by the hour dolls, how many do you need,"

Before Trixie could humiliate herself further by asking, Katya spoke up "Just one hour is all we need" she said. Trixie wondered if that was her limit, recalling Violets story. 

She paid the man and accepted the room key greatfully. She allowed Katya to guide her to the room. The russian girl had obviously been here before. Not that Trixie was surprised, she did pull up to a pay by the hour motel.

They got to the room and Katya made her way to the bed, sitting down lightly and observing Trixie as she stood uncomfortably in the center of the small room. The room had to be just for sex, there was no kitchen area or chairs, just a bed, a bathroom and some complimentary condoms on the bedside table. Needless to say, Trixie had no clue what she was supposed to do next. 

"Ive never done this before-" she started to explain before Katya cut her off. "Mama, i know, im used to fucking behind a dumpster. Experienced consumers of my trade dont usually pay for a room."

Trixie found herself laughing with the other girl, her laugh was like a trilling scream while Katyas was like a flailing wheeze. It was cute, really, how she waved her arms and laughed inaudibly. Trixie felt considerably more comfortable, finding a spot on the bed next to Katya. 

"So, what do you want me to do for you?" Katya asked. Apparently she was very focused on bussiness. Trixie remembered, suddenly, that they were limited to an hour. Feeling rushed suddenly, she wondered; what did she want Katya to do. She really hadnt thought past this point, shit.

"Umm well, id like you to, well, maybe just.. like.. i dont know just-," Katya cut off her confused rambling once again. This time with a soft kiss against her lips. 

Trixie was shocked, she really didnt expect any KISSING to be happening. Did hookers usually kiss? Was Trixie just special? Why was she thinking like that? Let it go, she told herself. She allowed herself that one moment of doubt before melting into Katyas soft lips.

She kissed back hesitantly, cupping Katyas defined face with her hands. This was her first time kissing a woman, and she had to admit, not too shabby. Katyas hands moved into her hair and she tugged slightly, causing Trixie to squirm and press her thighs together. 

She could feel herself getting wetter as her lips pressed into Katyas. Katya broke the kiss suddenly and looked intently at Trixie. "Do you wanna get undressed?" She asked. Trixie appreciated the request for consent and she nodded feverently as they both stood. 

Trixie noticed that Katya undressed like a stripper, putting on a show as if everyone and their rich dad was watching her. The red dress slid slowly down her shoulders.

Trixie began to slowly undress herself, nowhere near as sensual as Katya. Trixie had always been insecure about her body. But now more than ever, she cursed her chubby stomach and thick thighs. Her breasts were too big and she was too tall, fuck would Katya even be turned on by her body? She would feel so bad if Katya didnt like how she looked. 

As she looked up at Katya, having removed her teeshirt and skirt, standing only in her bra and underwear, all her insecurities burned under the gaze of the woman standing before her. Katya looked like the picture of pure beauty, topless in a black, lacy thong. She was unbelievably toned and tanned. Fuck she was PERFECT. And she was looking at Trixie with an unmistakable lust.

"Oh youre beautiful," Katya sighed, moving forward to touch Trixies soft skin, her cascading blonde hair framed her breasts as they spilled over her simple baby pink bra. And Katya thought she was beautiful? Trixie was overcome with pride when Katya looked into her eyes and moved her hands to touch her exposed breasts. 

Trixie didnt know what to do really, again, first time. So she explored Katyas toned body, pinching her nipples lightly as she felt Katyas soft hands moving to her own breasts. 

Trixie gasped as Katya expertly unhooked her bra and began to kiss and suck on her breasts. "So pretty" the russian mumbled, brushing her teeth across Trixies firm nipples. She didnt give warning before pushing Trixie back onto the bed. 

Shit shit this is really gonna happen Trixie thought, nervous but so ready. She knew Katya could see the wet patch on her underwear where arousal dripped from her pussy. Katya pressed firm kisses against Trixies thick thighs, and Trixie bit her lip to hold back her moans. Katya moved from her thighs to her sex, trailing kisses along her pussy through her underwear.

Trixie whined, "cmon, please," she asked. Really? Begging already? She chastised herself but it was short lived. Katya pulled Trixies light pink underwear off in one swift motion and wasted no time kissing her exposed folds. 

Trixie had shaved for this exact reason and she thanked herself for it as she threw her head back in pleasure, her hands searched for something to hold onto and she was shocked when one of Katyas hands met her own. She squeezed Katyas fingers and laced her other hand into the russians silky hair. 

With her free hand, Katya wet two of her fingers by sucking on them, the sight was erotic in itself. She couldnt look away as Katya slid her fingers into Trixies entrance. 

She gripped the girls hand and moaned loudly, sure she sounded quite pathetic. Katya moved her fingers in and out of Trixie slowly, using her tongue on her swollen clit. The feeling was intoxicating, Trixie never wanted the skilled blonde to stop. 

Vulgar sounds of penetration and breathy moans filled the cheep motel room as Katya fucked Trixie harder. 

Trixie squirmed and bucked her hips to meet Katyas fingers and tongue. Katya flicked her tongue against Trixies clit as she curled her fingers inside her. Oh- Trixies mind went blank as the stimulation to her g-spot became too much for her body, white hot pleasure tore through her body as she reached her climax .  
"K-Katya fuck im cumming!," she screamed, not caring who heard her, in fact, enjoying the humiliation she felt as she came all over Katyas fingers and mouth.

But Katya didnt stop, she rode Trixie past her orgasm and started building toward the next. She added a third finger into Trixies dripping cunt and finger fucked her harder. Trixie let out a sob of pleasure, overstimulated and sensitive, it took no time for her to cum again. Her face was streaked with tears as she gripped Katyas hand, releasing for a second time with a loud moan. 

Katya ran her skilled tongue across Trixies folds, pulling her fingers out and letting the curvy blonde feel the entirety of her tongue, she let her ride out the orgasm.

"Mmm Fuck..," Trixie whimpered, tugging on Katyas hair as she regained coherent thoughts. That was the best fucking orgasm of her life, best two. Shit this girl was amazing. Trixie blushed as Katya crawled over her and planted a kiss on her lips. She tasted herself on the russian girls lips, she tasted sweet, like pink starburst. She was thankful for that. 

When Katya broke the kiss, they laid together, holding hands. Wanting to use the whole hour but Trixie was too sensitive for a second round. 

"Um.. Thanks Katya," she stammered, goddamn why was she so embarrassed? 

"Of course mama, i like making pretty girls cum," Katya said with perfect confidence. 

As their hour came to a quick close, they both got dressed. Trixie reached into her wallet and pulled out 200 dollars. Being a first timer, she didnt know how much to pay, did she need to tip? Was it pay per orgasm? 

She pressed the wad of cash into Katyas hand and lingered there for a moment. She enjoyed Katyas touch, even when it wasnt sexual. Katya thanked her and fixed her hair and makeup. "You know where to find me if youd like another ride," Katya said quietly.

Trixies heart fluttered, did she usually offer a second time? Ugh, she didnt know why she was feeling special, it was all just bussiness. 

They left the room and went their separate ways after turning the key in. Katya stayed at the shoddy motel, apparently to meet a 'regular' client. Would she become a regular? She was feeling quite gay as she noticed her shaking legs.

Violet was gonna make fun of her so hard. But it was well worth it.

She drove steadily, catching a glimpse of her mascara streaked face in the rear view mirror. Damn what a mess. She thought, giggling, as she made her way through the quiet night, to her house. 

She was sure she wanted that second ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall didnt catch it in the story, SHES A FIRST TIMER lmao. I wanted that to be a repeated thing due to her embarrassment, should i continue with this? Any ideas?


	2. Another ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie tells her friends about her "lesbian awakening" and seeks out Katya for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love on the first chapter, i enjoy interacting with people who enjoy my writing. My ego loves compliments lmao, but i also accept criticism. If theres something that doesnt make sense tell me, please. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations <3

The sun was burning high in the sky before Trixie even considered getting out of bed. She wondered if good sex always made your legs feel like jelly the next day. She sighed and rolled clumsily out of her pink covers, hoping her room mate Adore wouldnt wake up and ask her about last night. 

She debated with the idea of showering, for fear of waking Adore. Adore was known to sleep until 2 in the afternoon unless her older girlfriend, Bianca, was pounding on the front door at the ass crack of dawn insisting they run off a hangover or be the first to get coffee to skip the lines. So she abandoned her worry, and walked to their shared bathroom

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Shit Trixie, what a mess. She hadnt bothered cleaning up or changing before collapsing into bed last night. Her makeup was tear streaked and smeared, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was tangled. She looked like shed just been in a street fight. 

Trixie leaned into the mirror, feeling her heart speed up. Red lipstick. She didnt wear red, but yknow who did? Katya. She almost didnt want to wash it off, wanted to keep that little piece of Katya with her. Ugh why was she being so sappy? It was just a good time. Not like she had feelings for the woman after just one night. No way.

"Okay Trixie now you have to get in the shower," she said to herself out loud. Knowing that if she didnt physically force herself to move, she would stare at her red lips all damn day. 

She turned the shower on as hot as she could and set her towel out before stripping her clothes off. She tried not to think about the last time she undressed, but she failed. She thought about Katya undressing at the same time, right in front of her. Complimenting her body that she never liked. Touching her with those soft hands, kissing her with experienced red lips.

Trixie stepped into the shower and let the water run over her body. She hadnt meant to get turned on before noon, but here she was, pressing her thighs together at the thought of Katya. 

She shook her head and tried to push the thought far away, wanting to have a regular productive day. But she failed, she just kept seeing the beautiful blonde between her legs with her fingers in her mouth. Fuck.

Trixie sighed and dipped her hand between her thighs, imagining it was Katyas as she ran her fingers through her folds slowly. She bit back a moan and leaned against the tile wall, feeling the warm water streaming onto her breasts. She slid her fingers slowly inside herself, trying to replicate what Katya did. 

The cold tile on her back contrasted nicely with the burning arousal in her core. She fingered herself at a steady pace, trying her best to be silent. She used her other hand to pinch her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. She made desperate, staggered circles on her clit with the heel of her palm as she pushed her fingers in and out of her entrance. Trixie bit down on her lip as she pushed herself over the edge. Her knees felt like jelly again and she moaned quietly as her hips jerked involuntarily.

Trixie breathed heavily as the water washed her wetness away. Fuck she was really caught up with Katya. 

She grabbed her soap and finished her shower, working shampoo into her hair. Trying to work out what she was gonna tell Violet.

She wrapped in a towel and walked back to her room, once again undetected by Adore. She was almost surprised that Bianca hadnt shown up yet. It was a saturday morning, almost noon, maybe she had work. 

Trixie found herself dressing for the possibility of seeing Katya later. She wore her only lingerie, a lacy pink bra and panties set, dressed in high waisted shorts and a pink plaid blouse. She would always be a country girl at heart, her biggest dream was to be a singer. 

As she applied her makeup in the mirror she checked her phone. Realizing she had hella messages to respond to. The first of which were from Violet. 

Vi - How did it go???  
Vi - Trix u have to tell me  
Vi - U have to respond to me or ill assume u got axe murdered  
Vi - TRIXIE  
Vi - Cmon Trixie i need details

Trixie giggled at Violets fake worry

Trixie - Calm down, i havent been murdered i just fell asleep  
Trixie - And honey, i had such a good time  
Trixie - Honey u were right i have so much to tell you, you have to meet me at starbucks so we can talk about it

She scrolled over into her other messages and responded as she applied her regular baby doll makeup. After she was all painted, she curled her hair and used the drier to blow it back, wanting that big HUGE hair look. 

She posed in the mirror and suddenly she couldnt wait for night to come. 

Her phone vibrated in her hand 

Vi - GIRL dont keep me on the edge like that. Im literally leaving the house as we speak, be at starbucks in 20 <3

She smiled and left the house, making sure to lock the door as she left. She got into her car and was greeted by the scent of Amber and lingering cigarette smoke. It smelled like Katya. Goddamn was she gonna catch a break today? Katya was all over everything, her lips, her car. She would be thinking about her all day. 

Trixie pulled up at starbucks and saw Violet already inside, her long dark hair piled atop her head like she just got up. She appeared to have bought Trixies drink. She walked in (tripping in the doorway) and sat across from Violet, smiling uncontrollably. Before she said anything she took a sip of the drink in front of her, vanilla latte. Her favorite. Maybe shed take Katya here one day and sit in this spot, drinking a vanilla latte. What kind of coffee does Katya like?

She shook those thoughts away and started spilling to violet.  
"Oh my GOD i cannot stop thinking about her," she gushed, grabbing Violets hand. "Girl thats adorable, i knew she was that good."

"Its not just that, theres something about her, like i wanna see her again. We held hands after" Trixie blushed and bounced up and down in her seat like an excited child

"Is this your lesbian awakening? Falling in love with a hooker? I get that shes hot but shes just making a living. She makes her money by leading you on," Violet said, wanting to make sure her friend was prepared for the possibility of rejection

"I know that.. i just feel like maybe this time, yknow, it might be different.. should i bring her something? She wanted me to come to her again tonight," Trixie rambled, feeling her cheeks redden with every word.

"Girl CALM DOWN. You dont need to take her anything, youre the one paying for her company," Trixie considered this statement and decided she didnt like it.

"Imagine destroying the fantasy," Trixie laughed, fake upset

"I didnt mean to fuck it up, its just the truth," Violet was brutally honest. Usually Trixie appreciated that about her, but today, she just wanted her to shut up and let Trixie have her fantasy. Her fantasy that involved Katya and much more than just sex for some reason.

She had always heard that lesbians moved fast, and she was ready to get a uhaul the more she thought of Katya. She wanted to see her again and she couldnt wait for the night. What were all these feelings? She barely had a conversation with the woman. There was just something about her gentle ways.

After she parted ways with Violet, she made her way home. When she walked in the door she smelled cleaning supplies and heard Biancas raspy voice from the bathroom. "Its okay honey get it all out," followed by sounds of vomiting. Presumably from adore. Trixie walked by the bathroom cautiously. 

"Yall good?" She asked, seeing Bianca holding Adores hair back while she bent over the toilet. 

"Were fine, miss thing over here just cant hold last nights vodka. Even though its 1 in the goddamn afternoon," Adore smiled weakly as Bianca ruffled her hair and chuckled. They looked cute and Trixie was suddenly jealous. Who would hold her hair back if she needed it? And why was the image of Katya doing it so arousing? 

"Alright yall better clean up though, you know i hate puke," she said, going to sulk in her room

She laid in her bed watching various cop shows and dozing off, she wanted to be well rested for tonight. 

When the hours passed and the sun finally began to set, she jumped up and out of bed. With a quick goodbye to Adore and Bianca, she grabbed her wallet and quite literally ran to her car.

She made her way down to the street that Katya worked and spotted her right away. The russian was wearing a black mini skirt with a red cropped tank top and a glittery purse slung over her shoulder. Her hair was styled cutely in french braids. She looked breath taking, and that reminded Trixie to breathe.

Katya spotted her car and excused herself from her conversation. She walked over and got in the passenger seat.

"Back again barbie? Mind if i smoke?" She pulled out her cigarettes and flashed a perfect white smile. This womans teeth had to be fake, especially if she smoked as much as Trixie thought she did.  
"Um yes, and no, go ahead. Uh, the same motel?" She stuttered, cursing her nerves which heightened the moment she spotted Katya. 

Katyas eyes raked over her body slowly, wide as if she was seeing the girl for the first time. "I dont think i can wait that long with you looking like that, i know a spot in the woods we can park," she said with a long draw off her cigarette. 

The words went straight to Trixies crotch as she made eye contact with Katya. This moment was very fitting with her fantasy.

"Oh, yeah okay, perfect, lets go there, just show me the way, youre the boss haha," she breathed deep and gripped the wheel. Trying to ignore the feeling of Katyas burning gaze at her chest. She wanted to unbutton her shirt further and show off for the girl. She wanted to strip slowly while Katya watched, smoking her cigarette. Was that wrong?

Katya gave her simple directions ,until evidently they arrived at the spot. Before Trixie could even throw the car into park, Katya was kissing her urgently.

Trixies heart fluttered, she felt so wanted by the woman who filled her thoughts. Again, very fitting with her fantasy.

Katya was up on her knees in the seat facing Trixie, kissing her with her face between her soft hands. Trixie moaned into the kiss before pulling away. "Back seat?" She breathed into Katyas ear. The girl nodded and they got out and into the back. Soon enough, Trixie was pressed against the car window and Katya was straddling her thighs. Katya kissed her neck passionately as Trixie moaned and pressed her hips up into Katyas. 

"How do you want it?" Katya whispered into Trixies neck, sucking lightly on her skin, it was sure to leave a mark. "Anything Katya, please," Trixie moaned desperately, she realized how pathetic and submissive she sounded but she didnt care. All she cared about in this moment was Katyas touch.

Katya sat up and dipped a hand into her sequin bag, pulling out a bright pink dildo, still boxed. "I thought i might be seeing you again soon, so i picked this up. Is that okay?" She asked, smirking and cocking her head as Trixie gasped and blush flooded her cheeks.

"Y-You wanna... fuck me with that?" Trixie asked, flustered. Why would Katya pick something specially for 'just a client'? 

"Well, yeah, if youd like that mama. I dont wanna do anything you arent ready for," Katya said, looking worried. Trixie quickly shook her head. "No no, im ready for it, please, give it to me," she begged wantonly, looking into Katyas eyes.

This was all the confirmation that the russian girl needed, she slid Trixies shorts down her thighs with a bit of difficulty, admiring her figure.

Trixie suddenly felt confident under Katyas gaze. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, making eye contact as she exposed her breasts, they spilled over her lace bra. "L-Like what you see," She asked, flustered again, she tried to be sexy but she was sure she sounded stupid.

But she couldnt worry about it for long because Katyas lips were on hers, her hands exploring Trixies body. Trixie sighed as Katya slid a soft hand into her panties. "Youre so wet mama, am i that cute?" Katya teased as she circled Trixies clit. She barely heard the tease though, she rolled her hips to grind on Katyas fingers. She felt Katyas tongue slide across her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth to give the girl full access. Katyas tongue ran across hers and she shivered, wrapping her arms around Katyas neck. 

Katya broke the wet, urgent kiss and knelt on the seat. She leaned down and removed Trixies lace panties with her teeth, agonizingly slow. She maintained eye contact and Trixie wriggled her hips, moaning at the sight.

Katya slowly opened the dildo. God why was she doing everything so goddamn slow, Trixie was dying. 

"Here, open that pretty mouth," Katya instructed and Trixie obeyed without a second thought. Katya slid the dildo into her waiting mouth and she sucked eagerly. She made sure to coat it with saliva and hold her eye contact with Katya.

"God i cant believe how perfect you look like that," Katya purred, pulling the dildo from Trixies mouth. The compliments only made Trixie wetter and more desperate, she whined and grabbed onto Katyas shirt.

"Are you still okay?" Katya asked. While Trixie loved the fact that she was asking for consent, she really needed to get fucked. She rubbed her thighs together desperately.

"Yes. PLEASE," Trixie emphasized the 'please' and she thought she might cry from pleasure when she felt the dildo slide across her folds. She bucked her hips wildly and was shocked when Katyas hand pushed her down firmly, teasing her hole with the toy. 

"Be patient, its worth it kroshka," Katya said. Chills ran up Trixies spine at the russian nickname. She had no fucking clue what it meant, but for some reason that accent went straight to her pussy.

Finally, Katya pushed the toy into Trixie slowly. Trixie thought she might die from the pleasure she had waited so long for. Without thinking, she grabbed for Katyas free hand and smiled when the girl laced their fingers together.

Katya began to slide the toy in and out of her soaking pussy. Trixie moaned shamelessly, putting on a show for Katya as she gripped her hand. She thrust her hips to meet Katyas movements and fuck herself on the toy. "Harder please," she whispered, she didnt dare to say anymore. She didnt want to sound too much like a desperate whore and embarrass herself.

She let out a loud cry as Katya picked up the pace, thrusting the toy hard into her throbbing hole. Her legs began to shake and she hoped she looked pretty as she cried and moaned under Katya. Tears ran from her eyes and she made eye contact with Katya. Something in the womans sweet blue eyes drove her over the edge and she came onto the toy with a whimper, throwing a hand over her mouth and riding it out. Katya let out a soft moan as she bent down to lap up Trixies wetness from the toy and her thighs. 

Trixie moaned softly at the feeling of Katyas tongue. She was suddenly sleepy, she pulled Katya up between her legs gently and kissed her lips intently

She felt a spark in the kiss. And she was like, 99% sure that Katya felt it too. She had to. Right?

Katya pulled back first and smiled. "Was i good?"

"It was perfect, youre amazing honey, so good at that" Trixie gushed, wanting to thank Katya and ask her to go home with her at the same time. She thought she saw a slight blush in Katyas pale cheeks as the girl helped her back into her clothes and they climbed into the front seats. 

Trixie put the car into drive and started back to where she picked up Katya, she smiled at the girl. And Katya smiled back warmly. 

When they arrived at the spot, Katya went to get out.  
"WAIT, i forgot your money," Trixie fumbled with her purse, looking for her wallet. Katya grabbed her wrist. "Dont worry about it mama, that was on the house,"

She got out and Trixie watched as she made her way back to her spot. She sighed and looked at the empty seat.

Except the seat wasnt empty. Trixies heart leapt into her throat as she picked up the scrap of paper.

It was a short note written on a receipt for Kroger.  
'This is for if you want to see me during the day'  
123-456-7890

Katya had left her fucking PHONE NUMBER in Trixies car. Now this, absolutely fit with Trixies fantasy. It fit perfectly.


	3. Tripping and falling for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie attempts to make her fantasy relationship with Katya a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a week to update yall, ive been working on my own drag character a lot. Ill be more consistent i promise

The slip of paper that held those precious digits sat neatly on Trixies bedside table. She had been debating with herself all weekend about texting the russian girl, now it was monday morning. As Trixie showered and readied herself for a long day working at Ulta Beauty, she thought about Katya.

Should she text her so soon? Would it seem desperate? Was she actually desperate? 

She walked to her room and started to dress in her plain uniform and some tight, highwaisted jeans. She looked into the mirror which hung on her door and smiled. Ever since Katya, shes felt more at peace with her body. The fact that this beautiful woman, this russian angel, this picture of poetic perfection found HER attractive. That made her insecurities melt away.

She stole a glance at the paper and decided that she was, in fact, VERY desperate and she would have to swallow her pride and text Katya. She grabbed her phone and felt her breath hitch in her throat, goddamnit why did she have to get so flustered? Every time she so much as thought of Katya.

She entered the number into her contacts, putting a series of colored heart emojis after Katyas name. She was grateful for the fact that she would have to ask for a contact photo, that means she would get to see Katyas face when she couldnt see her in person. 

Ugh is she THIS pathetic? This head over heels? She was smiling, giddy, nervous at the thought of Katya. She had an honest to god crush on this woman. It felt so juvenile, as if she were back in highschool

She giggled out loud as she sat on her plush pink comforter, composing 'the perfect' text to send Katya

T- Hey its Trixie

No scratch that, too basic, she wanted to stand out

T- Hello beautiful, its me, Trixie

No, not that either, too weird sounding, she wasnt that blunt

After 15 long minutes of deleting and retyping, she finally decided on a decent message to send to Katya.

T- Hey Katya, this is Trixie, would u like to see eachother tonight?

She smiled to herself, kicking her feet and twirling her hair, she was elated. She took a deep breath before sending her carefully written, masterpiece of a text message to Katya.

After it went through she felt her anxiety heighten. She threw her phone into her powder blue, over the shoulder purse. Vowing not to check it until after her shift. It was a short morning shift, only 5 hours, 9-2.

She walked down to her car, greeting adore who was engaging in some morning yoga in the kitchen for some reason. She enjoyed her drive to work, glancing from time to time, in her rearview mirror to see the back seat where Katya fucked her just two nights before. Taking in the strong but pleasant amber and smoke scent that came from Katya.

After she arrived at work and exchanged pleasantries with her coworkers, she let her work absorb her. Helping customers find their shade, and making middle aged white women look younger. The hours passed quickly, and before she knew it, she was done with work. And more importantly, she could allow herself to check her phone. She was delighted to see a notification from Katya (heart, heart, heart..) flash across her screen.

K- Privetiki Trixie, would it be a sexual encounter? 

Trixie could feel her fingers shaking as she typed her response, her stomach butterflies coming back already

T- Um i guess if u wanted it to be, but im hungry, maybe we could meet at this thai place i like. Ill pay

Okay okay, she really did just shoot her shot, she smiled and giggled, getting in her car. Thinking about sitting on the same side of a booth with Katya.

She felt her phone vibrate and she turned her car on. Letting her dolly parton CD blast as she checked her phone.

K- Theres no need for that, i can just wait for you in my normal spot

Trixie frowned. It seemed cold, and she refused to get iced out.

T- Please Katya? Id really like to, we can get to know eachother.

K- What time were you thinking?

T- Um around 6 i think?

K- Im not used to working that early mama

T- Dont think of it like work! Just come eat with me 

She followed up the last text with pouting emojis. Katya was very matter of fact over text, and it made Trixie uncomfortable. Her brain was constantly dancing from 'are you mad at me' to 'youre mean'

Of course, she knew Katya wasnt like that in person. She couldnt wait to see her.

K- Send me the address and ill be there at 6 mama

Trixie squealed audibly and clutched her phone to her chest. She had a date with Katya. A fucking DATE with this dream of a woman.

Oh shit.

She had to get ready. She threw her car into drive and took off toward her house. Literally running into the door and to her room. 

She tore through her closet, tossing blouse after dress after skirt aside. 

She finally decided on a baby blue, sweetheart cut crop top and a plaid skirt in a darker shade of blue. Shed always been told she was pretty in blue, although pink was her preference. She got the clothes on quickly and pulled on a pair of fishnet tights. 

"ADORE CAN YOU COME CURL MY HAIR," she yelled down the hall as she walked briskly into the bathroom. She heard Adores soft footsteps as she ran down the hall to help her friend. She happily obliged, curling Trixies hair as she applied makeup and they talked about The day, Katya, and Bianca. Trixie finally felt good, not jealous when Adore talked about Bianca.

The hours drifted by and Trixie was ready. She looked what? Absolutely sickening. 

She gave Adore a big hug and giggled, she was giddy again. She felt like a schoolgirl.

She left the house with a spring in her step, and she drove just a bit fast. When she arrived to the thai place, nerves melted into her happiness. Butterflies swarmed her stomach and she exhaled as she entered the building. She asked for a booth in the far side of the resturant and sat down. It was 5:56. She hoped that Katya wasnt gonna be late.

She ordered a water for both of them and fried tofu as an appitizer. The whole room smelled delicious and Trixie was so excited to share this night with Katya. Shit that sounds so gay. Oh well, maybe she was.

Thats when she saw her, and she realized that oh yes, she was very gay.

Katya walked in the door dressed in a red silk tank top, hanging loosely over her toned body, ripped black jeans, and jet black stiletto heels. Her yellow blonde hair was a bit messy and her top showed off the fact that she wasnt wearing a bra. She wore an assortment of gold and silver bangles on her wrist and her belt had a tiny hand on the buckle.

Trixie was sure she was witnessing some kind of devine intervention, a goddess descending from above, an angel come to bless everyone with her extraordinary beauty.

She waved at the beautiful russian, feeling a blush spread to her cheeks when Katya waved back and smiled coyly.

Katya made her way over to the table and sat next to Trixie.

"Hi mama," she said, kissing Trixies cheek lightly. Trixie had to take a moment before she could form the words necessary to reply to the greeting. 

"Katya, im so glad you came," she said, blushing, pushing a stray curl behind her ear. The fact that Katyas thigh was pressing against hers didnt help her to speak eloquently.

"I was shocked that you asked me," Katya sipped her water

"Why? Uh, im sure youve uh, been asked to go eat with someone before,"  
Trixie fiddled with her hair

"I dont usually get asked on a date by a pretty girl. Its usually gross old men. Whom i refuse,"

"Oh uh, thats um.. rather flattering. So you do consider this a date?," Trixie nearly choked on her water when Katya referred to the night as a date.

"Youre so cute mama," Katya said, laying a soft hand on Trixies thigh.

Trixie nearly stopped breathing. Why was she so affected by this woman?

They scanned the menu, and placed their order, Trixie ordering spring rolls and Katya opting for a mild pad thai.

Katya smiled suddenly

"I got mild pad thai because i cant have two hot snacks at the same table," Katya could barely finish her joke before letting out her flailing laugh, slapping Trixies thigh lightly. Trixie laughed loudly, looking at Katya, she thought the girls laugh was precious. 

"Youre so fucking cheesy Katya," Trixie laughed and grabbed Katyas hand for stability. She realized this was the first time she held hands with Katya while she was fully clothed.

"I know mama, swiss cheesy," she wheezed silently, flailing and taking Trixies hand with her.

Trixie shook her head at the corny joke but laughed anyway, loving the sight of Katya so comfortable and happy.

"Mama have you ever seen Contact?" Katya asked randomly as the waiter set their food on the table. 

"The movie? Yeah why?" Trixie asked, she was thoroughly intrigued by Katyas bubbly personality and her apparent intelligence. 

"Its the ONLY movie thats important, well, that and Clue," Katya ate some of her food

"Well ive never seen clue," 

"YOU WHAT? Mama you are coming back to my house tonight and we are watching clue,"

Trixie felt the butterflies again at the aspect of going home with Katya. God this night was perfect.

"Um id love to, that sounds really fun," She giggled and played with her food

As they finished up their food, talking and laughing, Trixie could feel her excitement heightening. She noticed how Katya inched her hand up her thigh, and she wondered, how would she be able to make it through a movie without jumping Katyas bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this? A bit short and No smut this chapter, but there will be some next chapter for sure. Should i try to write from Katyas perspective for a chapter?


	4. Lesley Ann Warren and complexities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KATYAS POV- Trixie goes home with Katya and Katya doesnt know how to feel. Shes confused and worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a bit of an unexpected twist to it, i hope yall enjoy it, i intend on getting a bit more emotional and angsty as the story progresses. See if they can make it work with all their differences and complex emotions.

On the outside, Katya appeared to be the perfect example of calm composure. Inside she was flipping the fuck out. She was nervous, of course she was, wouldnt you be? This beautiful, tall blonde bombshell really wanted to come home with her. Now that MAY or may not be due to the 3 amazing orgasms she had given the girl but still.

She made a pact with herself not to get attached to clients after her torrid affair with a gorgeous (married) man who wanted to rescue her from a life on the streets. Of course, he didnt really know her, and because of that she almost died. He didnt know her. Not even on a basic level. Nobody did. Essentially, when she stripped herself down, she was a sex toy. But at least she got paid.

Now she was in the passenger seat of Trixies beat up buick, carelessly tossing her hair and mouthing the lyrics to 'dancing queen' as Trixie drove with a smile that touched her eyes, plastered onto her luscious pink lips.

Katya didnt deserve this moment. She didnt deserve this carefree happiness that consumed her whenever she was with Trixie. It wasnt fair to her. She could tell that Trixie was head over heels for her and that was dangerous. At first, it was just another trick. But Trixies adorable persistance went straight to her heart, every time Trixie was kind to her she could feel the warmth spread across her chest and overtake her body.

She admired the girl as she drove. Her curled blonde hair was plastered against her baby face as the wind whipped into the car through the half opened window. She was lip syncing to the radio and flipping her head from side to side, giggling like she was a 16 year old cheerleader on her first date with the quarterback. She was adorable, Katya had to admit. She also had to admit that she had SOME latent, deep down, hidden feelings for Trixie. Why else would she have given the girl her time of day for free? Yeah, theres no other explaination.

Katya leaned against the window as she rattled off directions to her small apartment to Trixie.

When they finally arrived, Trixie clung to her arm as they ascended the stairs to Katyas home sweet home. She relished the comforting, soft touch of the younger girl. She was gentle. And that put Katya at ease, in her line of work, gentle was rare. 

"Welcome to my humble abode," Katya exclaimed grandly as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She extended her arms and spun into the room. Her kitchen was in her living room and her bedroom was the size of a closet but it was home, and it was hers. 

She never, EVER brought clients home. But she didnt tell Trixie that, not yet.

She looked to Trixie to gauge her reaction. Her walls were covered by pinned fabric, in shades ranging from deep crimson to sunset orange. There wasnt an empty space on her walls. The places she hadnt covered with patterned fabric held posters from old movies and russian popstars. She owned minimal furniture and it all came from a thrift store. 

Trixie seemed to be taking it in slowly, she moved over to a stack of DVDs so tall it reached her shoulders. She gave Katya a look that said 'bitch what the fuck' and laughed. Katya couldnt possibly describe how much she loved Trixies laugh. The girl broke her barbie facade to literally scream in amusement. And Katya thought it was the most endearing thing ever.

"I love this, this is so you," Trixie stated matter of factly.

"Oh i know mama," Katya said, not wasting any time grabbing Clue from her movie stack. She dropped down onto her knees in front of the TV to put it in. "Make yourself at home Trixie, do you want something to drink?," she said, looking over her shoulder to where the nervous girl still stood. To her delight, Trixie walked slowly over to the couch and sat down delicately. Katya watched as the curvy girl crossed her legs and stared back at her. She loved the way that Trixie shamelessly stared, made eye contact, even when she was nervous.

Katya bounced up to the blue, floral couch and fiddled with the remote to turn on the movie. The remote was busted so she had to turn it upside down in her hand and lean to the side to get it to work.

When she finally managed to get the movie playing she sat back and breathed in, she loved being home.

Trixie was instantly at her side, close, she could feel the younger womans thigh brushing against her jeans. She inhaled sharply, she couldnt deny that she was very attracted to Trixie. But it was just so... complex. She rested a hand on Trixies leg.

"Look theres my goddess Lesley Ann Warren isnt she just STUNNING? Ive always wanted to be her," Katya gushed, squeezing Trixies thigh as her mind drifted from the complexities of the situation in favor of the simple pleasures of human contact and Clue.

She stared intently at the screen before noticing Trixie staring yet again. She turned her face to meet the girls eyes. She could feel a slight blush creeping from her chest into her cheeks. Goddamn it Katya get it together. "What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and pressing her tongue against her bottom lip as she did when she was nervous.

"Nothing i just like you," Trixie drawled grabbing Katyas hand. Shed never felt so warm, so completely enveloped in heat that spread from her core to her already rosy cheeks. Trixie had come out of her shell and Katya wasnt sure how to handle it. She didnt hate it, thats for sure.

Then Trixie was kissing her and she didnt have time to figure out how to handle it. Trixies soft lips were pressed against hers urgently, their fingers still tightly entwined as she breathed Trixie in. Her free hand went instinctively to Trixies cheek, cradling her face as if it was porcelain that would shatter at any second. 

Trixie tasted like bubblegum, Katya noted as she sucked on her bottom lip. It seemed that Trixie couldnt hold back her moans. And Katya didnt mind, she loved how vocal Trixie was. Its how she knew she was doing good. 

Suddenly, Katya felt herself being pushed back against the couch, she gasped and clutched onto Trixies face for dear life. The younger girl was ontop of her, straddling her stomach and grinding ever so slightly as their kiss deepened. Katya whimpered into the kiss, and moved her hands into Trixies hair. She was content, she could lay here forever under the curvy blonde, kissing her desperately, messy and urgent. She loved how empty her head was, it was as if hers and Trixies lips were the only things that existed in this moment. Two mouths breathing as one.

"Fuck me Katya," Trixie breathed into her mouth. Katyas breath hitched in her throat and she didnt need anymore of an invitation. She wanted to be all over Trixie, touch every inch of her velvet skin and explore her body with her lips. She wanted to stain that pretty skin with her lipstick. 

She felt selfish as she easily flipped them around so she was ontop. Selfish because she wanted Trixie, she wanted a woman who didnt even know how old she was. Knew nothing about her, everything between them was just a powerful attraction.

She felt selfish as she removed Trixies plaid skirt and her baby blue underwear, as she reveled under Trixies desperate gaze. Her pretty moans filled the room. Katya lowered her mouth to Trixies cunt and began flicking her tongue expertly. She was good at her job, but she wasnt getting paid now. The only form of currency in this moment was Trixies pleasure, she wanted to make the girl squirm, sob with pleasure. She wanted to make her cum again and again because she looked so damn perfect when her face contorted with her orgasm.

She pressed her tongue hard against Trixies slick folds as the younger girl bucked her hips, squeezing her thick thighs on either side of Katyas head. Katya slid two fingers easily into Trixies glistening entrance and was rewarded with a high pitched cry of ecstasy. She met Trixies hooded eyes as she flicked her tongue and trusted her fingers in and out of the girls cunt. 

"K-Katya please, more," Trixie begged bouncing her hips to take Katyas fingers deeper. Katya moaned quietly into Trixies clit, she was very audio centric, she could get off on Trixies girlish moans alone. 

She built Trixie up, pounding into her hard, just as she liked it. The younger girl fell apart under her, flailing her hands and grabbing at Katyas hair. 

"Katya, mm im gonna cum, please can i?" She breathed. "Of course," Katya met her eyes and curled her fingers hard, sending Trixie spiraling over the edge of her climax. She looked like a doll with her head thrown back and her mouth wide open, sobbing with pleasure. Katya let her ride through it as always, making slow strokes with her tongue across Trixies pink pussy. 

When Katya sat up and licked her lips Trixie leaned in and hugged her. Tight. Katya was taken aback. There was nothing sexual about the hug. The younger blonde buried her porcelain face in her shoulder and kissed it lightly.

"Youre amazing Katya," the girl whispered and Katya couldnt feel her fingers. The heat in her stomach was enough to warm a house as she held Trixie.

"Trixie, you flatter me," she said even quieter than the other girl. She was flustered, she wasnt used to something so intimate after a sexual encounter.

"Mm Katya," Trixie breathed into her neck, she felt the girls hands creep under her silk top, palming her perky breasts. She moaned softly at the gentle touch, it was like her skin was genuinely made of velvet. Trixie pinched her nipples as she kissed her neck softly. Katya was overwhelmed, being handled so delicately. She could tell Trixie was inexperienced, but she didnt mind. 

Trixies hands moved down to her belt, she began to undo it. Katya gasped and grabbed her wrists quickly "No, no, Trixie stop," she strained. Trixie looked alarmed, moving back slightly.

"Im sorry Katya did i do something wrong, im so sorry" she babbled taking Katyas face in her hands "I just wanted to return the favor, you make me feel so nice i just want you to feel the same way, i didnt mean to upset you,"

Katyas eyes stung as she fought back tears at the kindness of the younger girl. Hating to have to refuse her "Trixie, shh kroshka its okay, you just cant do that," she whispered. This moment she was sharing with Trixie was more intimate than sex. 

"Why not? Katya, please, you can teach me if i do it wrong," Trixie nearly begged, looking into Katyas ocean blue eyes. Katya sighed and touched Trixies cheek, smiling a sad smile. Dreading what she would have to say next to the perfect girl in front of her. 

She breathed in, letting the air fill her lungs as she prepared herself for every horrible outcome. Her mind flipped through all the times shed sat in this position before, faced rejection, violence. 

"Trixie, Im Trans,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i characterized Katya well. I have anxiety and i tried to translate that into my writing her inner monologue. What do you guys think? How will Trixie react? Will our favorite Barbie even know what that means lmao.  
> I Love all the comments please dont stop.<3


	5. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixies pov again- Trixie stays the night with Katya and falls even deeper in love. Shameless smut ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love in the last chapter, enjoy <3  
> EDIT  
> Just so you guys know, I wrote this chapter a bit rushed so I did go back and edit slightly, spelling and detailing and such, I’m sorry if you read before the edits lmao

"Trixie, im trans,"

With Katyas demeanor, Trixie was expecting something monumental, something horrible. 

Not this.

She could barely stand the sight in front of her, the woman she wanted so badly, struggling to hold back her tears. She could see it in her eyes.

"Oh Katya," she breathed, pulling the russian girl into a tight embrace once again. She buried her face in Katyas neck, she could feel her shaking, reluctant to hug back. It hurt Trixie to the core, thinking that Katya has been rejected or hurt for who she is in the past.

"Katya, i dont care, i like you and i dont care," she babbled, feeling Katyas hands on her head, holding her tight. 

Katya was silent for an eternity, and when she finally opened her mouth to speak, all she could do was cry. 

Trixie held her in her arms. She whispered into her ear, anything to soothe her worries. She wanted Katya to know how she felt, she wanted Katya to know how she took her breath away when they first met. How Trixie thought she was the sexiest, funniest and most kind hearted person shed ever met. She wanted Katya to understand that.

She pulled back from the embrace and kissed Katyas sharp cheek bones, using her lips to brush away the streaks of mascara that dripped to her jaw. 

"This doesnt change anything Katya, i still want you," Trixie said quietly, placing her palms on either side of Katyas tear streaked face and looking into her eyes. "Youre still the most beautiful woman ive ever seen in my life,"

Katya smiled, and goddamn Trixie loved her smile. Her pearly white teeth in perfect contrast with her red lipstick.

"I dont even know what to say, i never even- i didnt even consider that you would be so... so accepting.. nobody ever is," 

Trixie felt a weight in her heart, it was unlike any sadness she ever felt. A sadness for Katya who deserved all the love and acceptance in the world.

Trixie leaned in and kissed Katyas red lips, the kiss wasnt urgent, wasnt desperate. It was a show of accepting affection. She tasted Katyas tears and felt her gratitude.

Katyas hands found her soft shirt and held on for dear life.

Trixie pulled back from the kiss and gathered Katya into her arms, laying back onto the couch. The russian girls head rested between Trixies breasts. Trixie wanted nothing more than to hold Katya forever and show her, rather than tell her, how accepted she was. 

The room was silent for awhile, peacefully so. The only sounds that filled the air were their synchronized breathing.

"Trixie?" Katya mused, craning her neck to look up at the younger blonde. 

"Thats my name," Trixie giggled, causing Katya to follow suit with a small, tame laugh. It was different from her usual wheezing, erratic laugh. It was adorable nonetheless. Any expression of happiness from Katya was music to Trixies ears.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she paused for a moment, wringing her beautifully manicured hands, her voice hoarse from worry and crying "and that i like you too, i didnt want to tell you, i didnt think you would stick around. But i really, really like you,"

Katya draped a toned arm over Trixies stomach as they laid together. 

Trixie couldnt contain her happiness, the butterflies in her stomach were swarming. Katya liked her. She felt crazy, she met Katya only days ago but she already felt so strongly for her. It was like a dream. Katya was a dream.

"Be my girlfriend?" Trixie asked boldly, a sudden surge of confidence rippling through her body. The question leaving her lips made her fingers tingle.

"Yes kroshka, im all yours,"

Without a care in the world, Trixie held Katya to her chest and drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

The night drifted by and Trixie dreamed of Katya. Of a house where they lived together, married. Apparently the lesbian U-Haul instincts were taking over her subconscious while she slept. 

It wasnt until the next morning that she realized shed fallen asleep without panties.

She woke up to Katya softly braiding her hair, propped up on her chest, her eyes filled with unmistakable focus. She did this thing with her tongue when she was concentrating. Fucking adorable, Trixie felt luckier than ever in this moment. She considered her fantasy a reality. Everything fit. Everything fit perfectly.

Katya noticed her waking slowly and a light blush flooded her cheeks.  
"I didnt mean to wake you up mama, your hair is just so SOFT, you have got to share all your hair secrets with me. In due time of course, i wouldnt expect you to divulge the entire secret formula in the first day," 

She rambled a bit, she seemed more herself this morning and Trixie was grateful. Proud that she was able to put the girl at ease. That she put her girlfriend at ease. Katya was her girlfriend, the fact hit her for a second time and she smiled wide.

"Good morning gorgeous," Trixie giggled and watched Katyas face light up at the compliment. It sent a warm rush across her chest, that smile. 

Katya pressed a warm kiss to Trixies collar bone and she shivered, feeling the electricity of the contact.

"I would offer to get your panties from across the room but if im being completely honest, i would really like to eat you out and then make you pancakes," the russian batted her long eyelashes, causing Trixie to melt completely.

She blushed a deep crimson at the bluntness of Katyas statement. But she nodded her head nevertheless.

Katya grinned and disappeared under her skirt, she felt her lips against her thick thighs, biting and sucking lightly. It was sure to leave a mark and the thought went straight to Trixies core. The thought of being marked as Katyas. She whimpered and laced her fingers in Katyas yellow blonde hair.

Katya moved her lips to where Trixie so desperately needed them. Kissing her dripping cunt. 

She felt Katyas tongue slide across her folds, avoiding her clit purposely. She threw her head back, moaning loudly and gripping her girlfriends hair.

She never got used to the way Katya fucked her, it was as if she knew Trixies body better than she did. She hit the right spots at all the right times, knowing when to be gentle and when to fuck her hard.

Katyas fingers slid into her slick entrance without warning and she sighed with pleasure, gripping Katyas hair and tightening around her long fingers. They filled her so nicely. Katya flicked her tongue around Trixies sensitive clit and continued to pump two fingers in and out of the younger girl.

Trixie could feel herself coming undone at Katyas touch, every sensation racking her body with pleasure.

"K-KATYA, harder please," she begged, feeling her orgasm already.

Her eyes brimmed with tears of pure pleasure as Katya added a third finger, fingering her relentlessly as Trixies hips bucked wildly. She came around Katyas fingers with a loud whimper bordering on a sob. Katya crashed their lips together as she rubbed Trixie, letting her ride out the orgasm. 

"Youre amazing..," Trixie moaned into Katyas ear lasciviously, her eyes were heavy with lust and her voice was dripping with sex. She wanted nothing more than to return the favor, to see Katya unravel at HER touch for a change. She ran her hands down Katyas stomach and settled at her tiny hand belt buckle. 

"Please?" She asked, barely above a whisper, she bit Katyas earlobe lightly and the russian girl gasped. Trixie didnt know what came over her, it was like her soul left her body and was replaced by a seductress. Very uncharacteristic for her, it wasn’t her fault, Katya seemed to bring out a whole new side of her 

"Yes, oh please," Katya breathed, clearly, she had been desperate to be touched ever since she met Trixie.

Trixie removed her belt and helped her out of her ripped jeans. She pushed Katya back onto the couch lightly, crawling over her and kissing her lips. Katya responded with urgency, pulling Trixie closer and tasting her, biting her bottom lip teasingly. Causing Trixie to moan softly.

Trixie trailed messy kisses down Katyas body, worshiping her toned silhouette. She felt her own wetness growing yet again as Katya wiggled and whimpered under her touch.

She looked into Katyas eyes for confirmation, hooking two fingers in the waistband of her underwear. Katya nodded fervently for Trixie to continue. She removed her underwear slowly, tugging them down her long legs as she kept eye contact with her girlfriend. She wanted to make her as comfortable as possible, regardless of her obvious inexperience, she had a bit of a clue.

She bent down between Katyas thighs and looked into her eyes, kissing the tip of her cock. 

Katya was a vision in red, draped against the floral couch, lips parted in a soft moan and her eyes hooded with lust. She looked perfect. To Trixie, she was perfect. Trixie let her tongue fall out of her mouth, dragging it up Katyas length, causing the russian to shiver and grip her hair.

"S-Such a tease," she stuttered, squeezing her eyes shut as Trixie took her into her mouth. 

Trixie bobbed her head slowly, watching Katya fall apart. Her beautiful girlfriend was gripping the couch cushion with white knuckles and her sculpted face was contorted in pleasure. 

She hummed around Katyas cock, wanting to take her deeper. Encouraged by Katyas adorable breathy whimpers. It didnt take long for the older girl to lose control, bucking her hips and fucking Trixies face. Keeping a firm hold on her hair as she let out broken moans.

Trixie enjoyed the feeling, Katya using her for pleasure, she loved being the cause of those pretty noises. Katya threw her head back, "Trixie i-.. im gonna cum.. please,"

To Katyas surprise, Trixie didnt pull away at the warning, she just sucked harder, her rosy cheeks hallowing as she moved her head faster. Katya was falling apart, moaning uncontrollably. And then she was cumming, releasing down Trixies throat with a high pitched whimper. 

Trixie sat up and swallowed, blushing as Katya pulled her down for another kiss. 

"You, are WAY too good at that,”

"And youre gorgeous,"

Trixie smiled and grabbed Katyas hands. Grateful that she could return the favor, she was fairly certian that she would never erase the image of Katya with her lips parted in ecstacy from her memory.

"Now, about those pancakes,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me ALL your thoughts as always, im planning something emotional for the next chapter but i always consider suggestions.  
> ALSO  
> If you have any requests for a fic please let me know<3


	6. Yes, stripping and hooking are very different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back to a Katya POV chapter- Trixie expresses her dislike for Katyas work and she proves that she will do anything to keep Trixie in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be full of cameos from other queens just to switch it up for a second. Also  
> WARNING  
> I dont want anyone to be shocked, Willam says a lesbian slur but not in a mean way

Two weeks had passed like a snap of Katyas manicured fingers. Two weeks since she started her relationship with Trixie Mattel.  
Two weeks of pure, unwavering bliss.  
Two weeks of going back and forth from Katyas apartment and Trixies house, evading her room mate. Adore, was her name? Katya was rather unsure. She didnt have the ability to focus on anything other than Trixie. Maybe she was born with it, maybe it was crippling ADHD.  
Regardless, she didnt mind much.  
She throughly enjoyed Trixie.

It was two weeks of burning through Katyas movie collection faster than either of them could run. Two weeks of dinner dates and dressing to impress eachother every time. Katya never tired of seeing Trixies jaw drop when she entered the room.  
Two weeks of Katya cooking every breakfast food in the book while Trixie danced around her kitchen to Abba.

Katya should have known that their relationship wouldn’t stay in the honeymoon stage forever, the universe doesn’t like to let Katya stay happy for too long, maybe it thinks something astronomical will ensue if it does. 

Katya doesn’t think she likes the universe very much. Usually she takes the short end of the stick and doesn’t complain but this time is different. This time she finally found someone who likes her for her, not for her body or her hooking persona. For her

It was earlier that night after work that Trixie first brought up her job.

Before she left, she was bent over the bathroom sink, applying heavy makeup for work. Trixie was watching, she loved to watch. Katya never tired of the endless shower of compliments that Trixie gave her. It made her feel very validated.

She invited Trixie to wait in her apartment for her to come home so they could spend another night together, and the she left, thinking all was fine. 

She arrived back home, walking in the door and slinging her purse onto the counter. Sighing and looking at Trixie. She gave her a shiny, toothy grin.

“After a long night of hooking, she comes home to find her house has been ransacked by A sentient Barbie on the loose,” she said in her best ‘Maureen who smokes 3 packs a day and is probably a witch’ voice

But Trixie didn’t laugh as she usually would have, she didn’t even smile. She didn’t run over to Katya and kiss her. She just sat there.

That’s when Katya felt the all too familiar anxiety coming back. Her body was riddled with it. 

She saw Trixie trying to gain her composure, the younger girls chest rising as she inhaled deep.  
“Can’t you get normal job?”

The comment sounded cold and Katya was taken aback. Trixie was never cold to her. Never. She sat down on the couch slowly, reverting to an almost childlike state, ready to be scolded. 

“It’s just that I thought you would stop. You’re MY GIRLFRIEND. And you’re fucking other people? That’s messed up and it’s not fair and it’s cheating. I don’t want that, I want you to be mine Katya, only mine. I can’t be with you if you’re out turning tricks every goddamn night,” Trixie rambled, gradually raising her voice.

This was it, Katya thought, full stop she was getting broken up with.

The dream was over. 

“It’s not like that Trixie, I wish I could just be yours but I’ve never done anything else, and not to mention I’m not entirely legal here so getting a regular job wouldn’t exactly be a walk in the park,”  
Katya bit back, standing up. She didn’t want to fight, the words came out before she could stop them.

“You didn’t think that was something you should probably tell me!? Goddamnit Katya, this is bullshit. I can’t do this, if you aren’t going to be transparent with me I cant-,” 

Then Trixie was crying, Katya was trying to hug her and she was pushing her away, gathering her things. 

"Trixie please,” Katya begged shamelessly, her pride thrown out the window. "Please we can work this out-," She would do anything for Trixie to stay. She followed Trixie, grabbing for her hand only to be thrown off angrily.

“I’ll call you tomorrow Katya, I can’t do this right now” 

And she was gone, out the front door, every trace of her missing as if she hadnt stayed there for the past 4 days. Immediately Katya felt the absence, in her house and in her heart. It was too quiet.

And that’s what brought her to The Red Angel at midnight on a tuesday. Granted, it was still sex work. But stripping is very different from hooking and Katya felt as if her sexuality was her most powerful asset. She couldn’t see herself working at Wendy’s or some bullshit, wearing a tasteless apron and treating asshole customers with kindness. It just wasn’t her. She was sure she would get fired within hours.

She considered herself a very kind person, and she prided herself on that. But she could get snippy if she was provoked.

She walked into the strip club, the picture of perfect confidence. She was there for a job and she knew she would leave with a job and possibly the managers number.

She stepped across the floor, taking in the club. It smelled of smoke, booze and roses. It was dimly lit with red lights which hung above the stage and the few tables that were scattered around the room. She noticed a door with a sign she couldnt make out at the distance, but she was sure it said 'private dances'

She made her way to the bar, placing her hands on the smooth granite surface. It took about 2 seconds for the bartender to notice her. He was attractive, curly beach blonde hair that cascaded down to his shoulders and a sculpted face to rival her own. His eyes were a dark grey and his lips were stretched into a permanent, trouble maker smirk. 

"What can i do for you," He asked, he sounded flamboyant but Katya didnt want to jump to any conclusions. She tossed her hair and met his eyes, turning on the charm. Making sure to exaggerate her russian accent. 

"Im looking to apply for a job, may i speak with the boss?" She purred, her demeanor had shifted from confident to seductive. She was good at seduction, and she was good at getting what she wanted. People liked her for some godforsaken reason.

He seemed taken aback by something and she caught him quickly scanning her body with his eyes. Apparently he didnt see anything to complain about because he leaned against the counter in a flirting manner.

"Yeah ill go get her, shes gonna love you, shes a big dyke. Loves the blondes. Oooh Alaskas gonna be JEALOUS," tossed his long hair back and disappeared into the crowd. She had no fucking clue who Alaska was but she was eager to find out. This place made her happy for some reason, it felt homey.

Minutes later, the grey eyed bartender returned with a woman. And damn this woman was HOT. She looked as if owned everything. That is not an exaggeration. Well- the heavy black lipstick and white blonde hair did throw the illusion a bit. But it didnt make her look any less professional. She held out a hand to Katya, who took it in both of her own eagerly.

"Im Sharon, Willam said you wanted a job. He also said you were stunning and blonde. Cant say im disappointed."

Katya blushed deep, she hadnt expected the boss to be like THIS.

"Im Katya," she released Sharons hand and made sure to lay on her accent thick again "And yes ma'am, im here for a job," 

Sharon looked her up and down. Katya wore a long sleeved, multicolored mini dress with geometric shapes littered all over it. She paired it with thigh high boots and a very tasteful necklace made of teeth. She thought she looked jaw droppingly stunning and was sure that Sharon would think the same.

If the look in her eye was telling all, she was definitely a fan of the look.

"Come sit in my office, Willam, get her whatever shed like to drink," Sharon waved a manicured hand and Willam hurried to oblige. Katya requested water, she didnt drink. 

Sobriety, get into it.

When they were settled into Sharons small, yet grand, office. She began the questions. Interviewing Katya like shed never been interviewed before. Maybe it was the fact that Sharon kept placing a hand on her thigh as she spoke, but she got the feeling that her illegal status wouldnt really play a part in the decision to employ her.

"So, do you have a partner i need to worry about coming in my club all jealous? Because believe me, it happens and i dont like it," Sharon asked after a few prior questions.

Katya couldnt hold back her smile as her mind went immediately to Trixie. 

"I have a girlfriend, but i think she will be okay with this, as long as nobody else touches me," she batted her eyelashes, noticing Sharons hand leaving her leg. 

"Well perfect, when can you start?" Sharons demeanor was slightly cold now, after Katyas confession. She clearly wasnt a woman who liked to be told no.

"Girl i could start tomorrow, i could start NOW. Thank you so much," Katya gushed, she was thrilled to have her first 'real' job. Thrilled that she wouldnt have to let gross old men touch her for 50 dollars. But before it all, she was thrilled to tell Trixie. Hoping that it would be enough to bring her back.

Sharon told her the hours, and informed her that she would be starting the next night. And she left. With a job, like she knew she would. Confidence leaked from every pore as she strutted out of the club and embarked on her walk home.

She arrived home and collapsed on that pretty blue couch that Trixie loved so much. She said it reminded her of home. And she fell asleep, fully clothed and without dinner. Hopping that this would be enough to win Trixie back. Hopping that the perfect angel of a girl wasnt gone from her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave all your thoughts, will Trixie like this job better? Or will she see it as the same? Or will she find it hot lmaoo


	7. Messy and raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie realizes that she doesn’t want to lose Katya and the result is rather heart warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I’m sorry I have to make everything angsty lmaoo it’s an issue for me. Enjoy though, the smut is light. There will be more next chapter i promise.

Trixie had fallen asleep draped across her couch, very dramatic like. She woke up to the ache in her swollen eyes and the smell of coffee.

Oh great, fucking Bianca was there. Now she would have to explain her reasoning for being sprawled on the couch rather than her bed, complete with bloodshot eyes and not to mention she probably smelled like Katya.

She pretended to be asleep, savoring her last few moments of peace before she would inevitably have to talk to Bianca and Adore. And even worse, think about Katya. She was harsh. Too harsh. The look of hurt in Katyas beautiful eyes was too much. She teared up at the mere thought.

She sat up, wiping her eyes to mask the tears. She surveyed the scene, Bianca was standing in front of the stove, talking quietly to Adore who was sat at the table, obviously hung over.

Bianca noticed her first and called out in her raspy voice. She was motherly, if your mother was a huge cunt.

"Bout time sleeping beauty, its 1 in the afternoon and you look like shit," 

Adore giggled and looked at Trixie sympathetically. She didnt know about Katya, Trixie was keeping her secret for awhile. She was sure her friends wouldnt understand.

"Whats up man, Biancas right you look outta it," she said slowly, her short dark hair fell into her baby face as she looked back over to Bianca. It was as if she couldnt keep her eyes off the woman. It was grossly adorable.

"Im fine, long night," she assured them before standing and leaving the room, going into the bathroom to fix herself up. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, where she left it over night and was shocked to see 3 separate voicemails from Katya. 

She couldnt surpress her smile, regardless of how much she hated Katyas job, she still made Trixie unreasonably happy. She tapped on them one by one to listen to Katyas loud but sweet voice play distorted over the phone.

"Trixie, i woke up and i cant sleep now, i know you said you would call me tomorrow but its 3 am,so technically it is tomorrow. Or today. Whatever. And i havent yet received a call so naturally im VERY worried. And i reject the idea of going to bed angry so i wanted to tell you that i am NOT angry and i hope you arent either. OH and i have big news but i wanna tell you in person so call me back!"

"Hey barbie girl, i still cant sleep cause i cannot bare the thought of you upset at me and i didnt mean to hurt you AT ALL. And i can assure you with utmost certainty that you are the ONLY person i will fuck throughout the remainder of our relationship. Be that the rest of my life or just through the night. See, i dont know because you arent picking up mama, i need answers,"

"Tracy Martel if you dont wake your ass UP and answer my desperate cries for attention i swear to Zeus, Posiden and Hades that i am going to die of malnutrition. Does that make sense? Of course not. But its noon so come on lets talk. I wanna talk this out. I want you in my life and i hope i didnt fuck this up Trixie. Call me,"

Trixie couldnt hold back giggles at the messages. They were sweet and random and utterly Katya. She went to humor when she was worried. Trixie liked that about her.

She immediately dialed Katyas number. She was pleased when Katya answered on the second ring. As if she were waiting by the phone.

"Trixie!" She exclaimed, her voice slightly warped by the phone but Trixie could still tell it was her.

"Katya, i think we should talk in person, come over?" She asked, hoping that Bianca had plans for Adore outside of the house today.

"Yes maam i am literally on my way as we speak," Trixie could hear her frantically gathering her things. She wasnt nervous for the conversation. Katya put her at ease.

They finished the phone call and Trixie got ready, putting on a simple yellow tee-shirt dress and throwing her hair into space buns. She watched as Adore left the house, clinging to Biancas arm. They were a mismatched couple. Adore wore jean shorts over tattered fishnets and a Pink Floyd tee-shirt that was at least 2 sizes to big. Her makeup was minimal and she wore 4 necklaces of varying length. Bianca on the other hand wore a flouncy leopard print blouse paired with a tight black pencil skirt that flattered her thin waist. Her ginger hair was swept into and elegant updo and she looked strikingly professional even with her heavy eye makeup.

As they left, Katya arrived. Almost on cue, Trixie opened the door for the shorter girl and they sat on the couch in silence for quite a few minutes.

Katya spoke first, clearly eager to tell Trixie the news of her new job.

"So last night after you stormed out i got a job- AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING," She cut Trixie off as she opened her mouth in protest "i hope youll be okay with it. Its at a strip club but if you dont want me dancing im sure i can bartend but i really would like to dance and NOBODY would touch me. Mostly cause im disgusting but i still wouldnt let them,"

Katya finished with a smile.

Trixie wanted to relish in the lightness of the moment and katyas willingness to just forget her outburt. But she was overcome with emotions. Katya really went out, the same night, and got a job. For her. Her dream girl did this for her.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"You went out last night,"

Katya nodded.

"You got a new job. For me?"

Katya nodded.

"You dont hate me for yelling at you and you want to be with me so much youre willing to change your whole life?"

"Of course. Youre the best thing thats ever happened to me. I dont meet people like you every day. Hell, i havent met anyone like you ever. Until you"

Trixie couldnt help herself, she started crying yet again. But this time she let Katya take her into her arms. She was overwhelmed by the feeling of guilt staining her soul.

"Katya im so sorry, i shouldnt have went off like that, we could have just talked but i was a cunt about it," she rambled into Katyas shoulder

Katya soothed her, petting her hair as they both felt the full force of their emotions. They came back to eachother.

Then they were kissing. It wasn’t beautiful or picture perfect, it was raw and messy. It was tangled. It tasted like tears and cigarette smoke. It ricocheted off the walls and landed on Trixies bed.

And when Katyas hands made their way down Trixies body, she cried even harder, she cried happy tears because the woman who she so desperately wanted, wanted her back. She forgave her, she came back to her without a single condition.

She kissed Katya harder, her passion was apparent as they both gasped for air, their tears collecting between their lips.

As Katya slowly removed Trixies panties, Trixie rambled apologies. And between heavy kisses on her thighs, Katya told her that all was forgiven.

"Im sorry, im so sorry Katya," she begged for forgiveness as she felt her girlfriends lips grazing her skin as she spoke soothing words.  
"Its okay kroshka, im here, you didnt do anything wrong,"

Trixies body was filled with bliss as Katyas fingers entered her slowly, gently. More loving than before. Softer.

Trixie kissed Katya like her lips were oxygen and she was drowning. She moaned into her mouth brokenly and was met with Katyas soft, breathy gasps. As they kissed, and fucked, the world melted away and took the problems of last night with it. Nothing mattered besides Katya in this moment, Trixie was sure of it.

And when she came around Katyas skilled fingers, she clutched onto the girls shoulders for dear life, whimpering into her mouth as they continued to occupy each others lips. Claiming each other.

They collapsed side by side, makeup running down their faces, unable to tell who it belonged to. This was Trixies first time having makeup sex, and she had to say, 10/10 experience. She felt infinitely closer to Katya. Not physically, but emotionally. Connected.

As they laid side by side, staring into each others eyes, neither one of them said it. Maybe it was too soon. Regardless, Trixie could tell they were both thinking it.

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is enjoyable, let me know what you think of the emotional sex and the characterization in this chapter. I felt like Trixie got away from me a bit because i cant imagine her so frazzled and emotional in reality. I hope she came across though.  
> Thanks for reading <3


	8. Proud of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Katyas pov for this one, exploring her job and going a bit into her gender dysphoria when it comes to sex. So WARNING this will talk in depth about dysphoria so if that bothers you just skip the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent been uploading as regularly as i usually do. I would give you some long winded excuse about doing online drag competitions but really, if im honest, i could make time. So here i am, i hope you enjoy

Katyas hands wrapped around the pole with pristine professionalism. She had been working at the Red Angel for about a month and shed become quite the fan favorite. She loved it, openly and shamelessly. Nobody was touching her, she got to show off, and nobody knew she was trans. Could it get more perfect? She highly doubted it. Unless she could make a suitable career out of watching movies.

As she sunk to the floor in a slow, sensual middle split. Her eyes scanned tonights crowd. She smiled at all the patrons, surprised that most of them were women. I guess Sharon attracts lesbians. And while she smiled at everyone, she only had eyes for one person. One tall blonde who always sat in the back and watched with wide eyes. 

She found Trixie, she was sipping some fruity drink with an umbrella, twisting her hair around her fingers. She looked stunning. Sure Katya was up on stage, but Trixie was the only show she was watching.

Trixie had really taken a liking to watching Katya dance. She was there almost every night. Always telling anyone who would listen about their relationship and plans to own a dog and several exotic fish together.

So as Katya grinded her hips into the stage, she made eye contact with Trixie, performing only for her. Her mouth hung slightly open in a mock moan as she ran her hands up her own body. She loved the feel of the red rhinestones on her fingertips. Her whole ensemble was dripping with them. A dainty bra and panty set covered with them, and some strands of the gems hanging from the hem. Shed made it herself. Spending hours on her kitchen floor with gemstones scattered about. Talking to Trixie about boob jobs and astrology as the taller girl sat on the counter and read from some discount magazine. 

The look on Trixies face never got old. She focused on Katya like she was the only thing worth looking at. As if the room wasnt filled with beautiful women and flashing lights and booze. It was intoxicating. Really it was, Katya could feel her inhibitions slipping away as she lost herself in Trixies soft blue eyes. She danced for Trixie, showed off for her. She could feel her girlfriends eyes burning into every inch of her body and she couldnt get enough of it.

By the time she was done with her number and Sharon was announcing Alaska, Trixie was visibly drunk and cheering like crazy. It was adorable. Katya went straight from the stage, to the crowd. Weaving through grabby hands and inviting smiles, she reached Trixie and practically jumped into her lap, wrapping her muscular arms around the girls neck.

"Katya you killed it, you killed me, im deceased. Living? Oh honey i dont know her," Trixie was drunk rambling but Katya didnt care. She was fully prepared to carry a conversation like that and then drive them home. 

"Bitch dont tell me we have to communicate on the ouija board now cause i dont have time for that since im a big shot dancer now. How do you feel? Dating the sexiest woman in this club," Katya was feeling cocky after her number. Beautiful and sexy. She shivered at Trixies hands on her exposed waist. 

"I feel very lucky, and also very horny. I was just thinking, yknow while i was watching you pound your vagina into the stage?" She hiccuped and Katya nodded her agreement very serious like. "Yeah anyway, i was thinking like, i would not complain if you snapped my neck. Just step on me for fucks sake,"

Katya laughed at the cliche statement and hugged Trixie to her chest. She was only vaguely aware of the people watching them as they displayed affection in the back of the club. Katya supposed it ruined the illusion if she had a girlfriend, but she didnt really care much. If Trixie wasnt there to watch, was it really worth dancing? The satisfaction of watching Trixie get turned on then actually being able to fuck her later was immeasurable.

"Kroshka i have to go get changed, wait for me? And be safe," Katya dismounted Trixies lap and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and in turn, Trixie kissed her palm lightly. Trixie looked up at Katya like a lost puppy as she walked quickly toward the dressing rooms. 

When she entered the room, she made her way to the back corner, it was empty aside from Alaska who was openly taking topless pictures while sitting on the table. 

Katya took off her bedazzled bra and cupped her own breasts. While estrogen did wonders for her body, she wished they were bigger. Wished for a more womanly silhouette. She used to stuff her bras and make them as big as she could while still looking natural. She passed, but that wasnt enough for her. It was the same thing every night, she dreaded getting undressed. She didnt want to have to see her body. Be aware of it. She could feel a sob catching into her throat. She choked it back. Goddamnit. Just get it over with.

She pulled on her bra and cropped t-shirt before swapping out her underwear as quick as possible. She was painfully tucked with tape, had been for hours. She decided to remove the tape and clean up before she went home.

As much as Trixie tried to understand her struggles, she couldnt. She didnt understand when she would come into the bathroom to find Katya on the floor, tears filled with mascara streaking her face as she nursed cuts on her face or arms from shaving. She didnt understand when Katya would angrily refuse to be touched, or refuse to shower for days. She didnt understand when she would tear up during sex, or when she would stare at her reflection for hours, trying to find something she liked about it.

But even though she didnt fully get it, Trixie was there. Trixie was there to hold her while she cried, to shower her with never ending compliments and reassurances of her beauty and womanhood.

She bid her goodbyes to Alaska and went to find Trixie, eager to get home and relax with her beautiful girlfriend. 

She and Trixie held hands to Trixies car. And Katya drove home. Refusing to let Trixie get behind the wheel in her intoxicated state. She enjoyed caring for the younger girl. Laughing at her drunken jokes and letting her cling onto her arm.

When they got to Katyas apartment, Trixie was mid rant about how beautiful Katya was. And damn, if it didnt make Katyas chest swell with pride and her cheeks darken with a blush. "Your eyes are like fuckin sapphires yknow? Like diamonds, and your lips are so big and i love to kiss them. And youre so SKINNY like damn honey, and i love your hair its just so blonde,"

Katya laughed and sat them both on her bed. Everything had been moved a bit to accommodate Trixies things. Maybe they were moving fast, but Katya didnt care. She loved Trixie. And she said it freely now. Every chance she got, she told Trixie how much she loved her. In reality, Katya loved easy. She loved everyone. But Trixie was a different kind of love. Like a sacred kind. That sounds corny as fuck but it was true. 

Trixie was all over her, grabbing at her waist and kissing her face all over. Trixie got shamelessly affectionate when she was drunk. Katya loved to watch the shy, clumsy girl who so persistently chased her, come out of her shell. Trixie changed her life. It was unbelievable to her. How one amazing woman could rip through her life like a pretty pink whirlwind and make everything better. 

She tipped her chin and kissed Trixies plush lips. They moved in a familiar rhythm, breathing in sync. Moaning quietly into eachothers parted lips. Katya pulled Trixies bottom lip between her red ones and sucked on it lightly. She tasted like honey and peaches. With a hint of vodka.

Trixie was desperate while Katya was savoring the moment, taking in everything. Trixies taste, her smell, how her smooth hair felt sliding between Katyas fingers. She vaguely thought of how she should remove her bedazzled nails, but decided against it. Unwilling to ruin the moment.

Katyas head was buried in Trixies neck, kissing her velvet skin, caressing her ever so lightly with her lips. Trixie was already falling apart. Clutching onto Katyas hair with one hand, and with the other, she made her way to the drawstring of Katyas sweatpants. Katya barely noticed, she was so caught up in the sensation of Trixies soft skin under her tongue.

Their breathing was heavy and Trixie let out soft gasps. "Katya, fuck me, for real. I want it to feel good for both of us. Please," Trixie was speaking brokenly between gasps. Katya was taken aback momentarily. She had only ever fucked Trixie like that once, it was a bit of a barrier for her. But she could tell that Trixie really wanted it. She was sweet, she was always worried about Katyas pleasure. And that was new for her. Still after almost two months, she wasnt used to her needs being taken into consideration.

"Um, okay Kroshka, if thats what you want," She whispered into Trixies ear, her voice a bit shaky. She had to pull herself together until she could stop thinking about the mechanics of it and just get lost in Trixie. She could enjoy it if she didnt think about it, and if she closed her eyes. 

Trixie grabbed her face and met her eyes, close enough to feel her breath. "But is it what you want? I want you to be comfortable honey," Katyas heart melted a bit at the pet name and she leaned into Trixies palms, enjoying the tingling sensation it brought to her rosy cheeks. "Yes, yes i want it," She assured her girlfriend. 

Trixie sat back and pulled off her shirt. Katya felt immensely lucky as she watched the girl of her dreams undress for her. Her perfect breasts spilled over her bra slightly and she looked a bit clumsy as she got out of her skirt and underwear. She was beautiful, dare i say ethereal. Katya could look at her all night, dressed or undressed. She didnt even need the sex.

She could feel herself getting hard and thanked her past self for untucking because that shit is uncomfortable, when youre turned on especially. She bit her lip, chewing at the first layer of skin, it was a nervous habit. "Trixie youre so perfect," She stated simply, making her girlfriend blush like mad. Regardless of how brash she became, she would always be that shy girl from their first night and Katya had no complaints. She found it endearing.

Katya was laid back on the bed and Trixie was undressing her slowly. Leaving kisses and light marks on her breasts, trailing down her stomach. Whispering sweet nothings and compliments as Katya gasped and whined quietly. As Trixie pulled down her pants and underwear, Katya found herself squeezing her eyes shut, not wanting to see herself. 

"Katya, baby, its okay. Just look at me," Trixie spoke softly and took Katyas hand in her own. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, carefully focusing on Trixies baby doll face. And when the girl smiled, Katya felt as if that was the only thing that was real. She could feel it as Trixie lowered herself on her cock. She felt every inch being enveloped in Trixies soft folds. They gasped together, their mouths held open in pleasure. 

Trixies wetness was seeping onto Katyas stomach as she sat there for a second, adjusting to the filling sensation. Katya never let her eyes leave Trixies, and when the curvy girl started to move, a mix between grinding and bouncing, Katya could have sworn she saw stars. Trixie just felt so GOOD. Warm and surrounding her completely, she could feel her own orgasm building in her abdomen already. It was embarrassing but she couldnt really help herself when she fit inside Trixie like a puzzle piece.

Katya was moaning, high and keening. She could rival a pornstar, the way she grabbed for Trixies hands, her head thrown back haphazardly. And Trixie took care of her, doing the work for the both of them. She leaned over Katyas body and kissed her lips desperately, palming her small breasts but keeping her hands close. Katya thrust her hips involuntarily to meet Trixies bounces, desperate to increase the speed. She whined into Trixies lips, filling the heated kiss with passion. 

Katya filled Trixie again and again. Feeling her wetness soaking their thighs collectively. Katya couldnt think. All that mattered was Trixie. Trixie and her perfect lips and her pretty blue eyes. Trixie and her soft curves, her stretch marks that made her insecure. Trixie and her tight pussy, oh, so fucking tight. 

It felt like an out of body experience when she told Trixie she was gonna cum, the younger girl cried out in agreement, unable to speak. She rode Katya harder as they both orgasmed almost in sync. Katya moaned softly and felt tears sting her eyes as Trixie whimpered and kissed her like their lived depended on it. It was a kiss filled with love.

She was in a dreamlike state as they showered together, Trixie was sobered up by now. Massaging shampoo into Katyas yellow blonde hair. Trixie knew that Katya had to dissociate from her body sometimes. She wanted to care for her.

Katya became more responsive after their shower, while they sat on the couch in panties and oversized t-shirts. She assured Trixie that she did everything right, and she apologized for zoning out. She didnt want to. She wished she could be aware of her body without feeling so utterly terrible. One day. 

But now, she didnt need to worry about that. Trixie had grabbed some cookies from the kitchen and they were wrapped in eachothers arms, falling asleep on that blue, flowered couch once again. She never would have guessed, when she found the couch, that she would be holding the sweetest, most amazing woman in the world on it. But hey, life of full of fun surprises. Isnt it?

"Trixie, i love you so much," she touched Trixies face and pecked her on the lips softly. Like an old lady kiss. "I love you too Katya, i really mean that too."

And everything was serene. The sounds of soft, rhythmic breathing filled the room as they drifted off in eachothers arms. Katya had never felt so lucky, so cared for, in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what are the opinions? Im thinking about doing the next chapters a different way. I think yall will like it.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	9. U-Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip to a year into the future from Trixies POV. How are our girls doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna give this a happy ending, im prone to a sad ending but this one is too cute for that shit.

A whole ass year had passed since the night she had picked Katya up. Both of their birthdays passed, christmas, halloween. It was a year full of bliss. Trixie had told all her friends about them at this point, Violet was bitter but Adore and Bianca were happy for her. 

Now, they were packing up Katyas small apartment together, Trixie had haphazardly moved in. For all intensive purposes. Some of her stuff still sat in her old room at Adores house, but she lived with Katya. As they piled movies after posters after books into boxes theyd gotten for free from Burger King, they talked about where they would move. They found a cute little house away from the city. Trixie had worries about moving, she hadnt moved since she left Milwaukee. But she was more than willing to do it with Katya.

Besides, Katya didnt know it, bless her little heart. She was acting as if she only just discovered her own movie collection. Saying things like "i didnt know LESLEY ANN WARREN WAS IN THIS," And "We have GOT to watch this one soon,"

She didnt know what Trixie had up her sleeve. After saving for months and picking up all the extra shifts that she could, she finally was able to afford a small diamond ring. It was a single, pristine, princess cut diamond on a silver band. She had it sitting in the pocket of her flowy t-shirt dress, she could feel the box pressing against her thigh. She was just waiting for the perfect moment.

She gazed at Katya as the older girl rolled up a t.A.T.u poster real nicely. She looked gorgeous as always. Trixie never got tired of watching her. She could be filing her goddamn nails or something and Trixie would still watch. She really had it bad. As they carried boxes down to the truck they rented, Katya talked endlessly about where she wanted to move. "We could get a tiny house Trixie think about it, it wouls be so cute. OH or like a big victorian house that needs to be fixed up a lot, BUT i really like the one we picked i cannot believe its actually ours,"

"Honey you think im gonna volunteer for the manual labor of fixing a house?" Trixie laughed setting a box down with a dull thud. "Im only doing this right now because i love you." She kissed Katyas head lightly, her smooth hair was soft on Trixies lips.

They got into the uhaul, Trixie in the drivers seat because Katya was a bit too much of an erratic driver for her taste. They looked like the physical embodiment of lesbian stereotypes. As Trixie drove to see the first house, Katya held their fingers together and sang out the open window. Since the radio in the truck was broken, Katya insisted on gracing Trixies ears with her singing. She wasnt a singer thats for sure, but she wasnt bad. Her high voice danced in and out of tune as she sang Я сошла с ума for the fifth time in this one single trip. It was fully in russian so Trixie had no fucking clue what the lyrics meant but Katya mentioned that it was gay. And Katya sounded cute singing it so she decided she likes the song. 

Trixie made a sharp turn off the road they were driving down, causing Katya to fall almost completely off her seat (faulty goddamn seat belts) she held herself up with a yelp, cutting of her singing with laughter once she righted herself. "Be careful Katya! Youre gonna kill yourself if you dont hold onto something," Trixie scolded, she was giggling through it though. 

They pulled up to the house, the neighborhood was nice looking, very suburban. And the house was adorable, it was a weird olive green with peeling paint and a porch swing. It was a ranch with circular windows and overgrown plants out front. It was weird and eclectic and of course Katya loved it immediately. The first time they looked at it she decided that she wanted it. She was skipping and humming to herself as they made their way to the porch, hand in hand.

Their realtor looked rather bored, she was middle aged with obviously dyed blonde hair. She sat scrolling through her phone as she let them into the house. After the due introductions, Trixie and Katya were able to roam free, Katya of course, ran right into the kitchen. Trixie followed, watching as Katya surveyed the scene. The walls were painted light blue and there were empty spaces where the appliances should be, but Katya seemed to be very into it. 

"I can see myself gazing dreamily out this window while sharing a morning cup of coffee with my beautiful lesbian lover," she said in one of her many weird voices as she stroked the ledge. Trixie laughed heartily "I hope its me youre talking about, or we need to have a serious conversation," she stepped forward and snaked an arm around Katyas slim waist, the shorter girl smiled up at her, cheeks rosy. "Mother, im blushing because of unclean thoughts again,"

"Katya shut up, this is serious adult business," Trixie laughed loudly and pushed Katya away playfully. They explored the rest of the house, taking their time and forgetting completely about the realtor who they forgot to excuse. 

They stopped in the would be master bedroom, complete with a vaulted ceiling and its own bathroom. "Trixie, i really like this house. Since the first time we looked at it i loved it. It feels like home. OUR home," she smiled at Trixie and was rewarded with a smile of equal warmth. "I cant wait to get our stuff in here, then itll be perfect,"

Katya danced around the room, her blonde hair was longer now, it reached her shoulder blades and it flowed behind her as she jumped and cartwheeled. She was a ball of energy today. Trixie couldnt take her eyes off her. 

She decided now would be a good time. So when Katyas back was turned, waving her arms with a flourish, Trixie got down on one knee and pulled out her ring box. To her surprise, she wasnt nervous. She was so absolutely sure about this. She was so certian that she wanted to grow old with Katya, share problems and responsibilities, share everything. Katya already was everything.

And when she turned around everything seemed to go in slow motion, the shock on her perfect face turned quickly to excitement and before Trixie even asked, Katya was on her knees in front of her, accepting the proposal. "YES YES TRIXIE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KROSHKA," Katyas hands cupped Trixies face. God, the woman of her dreams was going to be her wife. Happy tears escaped Trixies eyes as Katya pressed their lips together, she could feel Katyas wide smile against hers. 

"Here let me put this rock on you," she sniffed and giggled as Katya held out her hand. Trixie took her hand, feeling her delicate bones as she slid the ring onto her finger. "I cant believe youre gonna be my wife, if you would have told me that the night we met, honey. I would have shit myself," 

Katya fell back on her ass in a soundless laugh, waving her ring clad hand in front of her face. Trixie loved her laugh, it was weird and endearing and she couldnt get enough of it. "Mama you saved me from a life on the streets selling my ass, how do you feel about that?" She mused between wheezes. "Pretty damn proud if i do say so myself,"

As night approached, they unpacked the truck. It was easy work, neither one of them owned very many big things and when all the boxes and stray furnature filled the house, they collapsed on the half made bed. "This is our house mama, like, our HOME together. And im your fiance, were gonna be WIVES," Katya rambled on as she stared at the ceiling. Trixie grabbed her adorable face and kissed her hard. "I love you so much," she muttered into Katyas mouth. "I love you more," 

Katya slid her tongue over Trixies plump lips, and deepened the kiss, lacing her fingers into Trixies blonde curls. Trixie could feel Katyas hips pressing into her thigh. Apparently house buying turned her fiance on because she was already adorably desperate. 

"Im topping tonight, im in the mood," Trixie breathed, catching Katyas bottom lip between her teeth. Katya choked back a whimper. "Oh yes maam," she said, only half joking. As their relationship progressed, Trixie discovered her dominant side. And Katya was not complaining about it. She seemed to enjoy being fucked by Trixie, having Trixie ride her face until she couldnt breathe. Although, Katya was shocked by how dominant Trixie could be. Katya was a soft top, rarely degrading but Trixie was rather different. 

Trixie suddenly broke the kiss, leaving Katya whining for her. "Shh honey, strip down to the pretty stuff for me, ill be right back," Trixie bounced up from the bed to find her strap on, it had to be in one of these fucking boxes somewhere. She dug through boxes filled with her clothes until she pulled out a bright pink strap on and a half empty bottle of lube. She hurried back to the bedroom, she didnt want to keep Katya, or herself for that matter, waiting. 

When she entered the bedroom, Katya was a picture of perfection, draped across the pillows with her hair flowing over her shoulders like water. Dressed in lacy red lingere, complete with thigh high stockings and garter belts. She was smiling and she looked confident. Trixie loved that, she loved when Katya felt beautiful. 

"You look so perfect," she gushed, climbing onto the bed over Katya. The girl blushed and looked up at Trixie, never breaking eye contact. "You flatter me," she breathed, wiggling with anticipation. Trixie closed the distance between them and kissed Katyas pretty lips, hard. She heard her fiance gasp at the urgency of the kiss, she loved the sounds Katya made. She was very vocal and it made Trixie swoon. She could feel Katya melting into her as their tongues danced together. Trixie snaked her hand down Katyas toned stomach, and began palming her through her lace panties. 

Katya was already breathing heavily when Trixie unhooked her bra and removed it, taking one of her perky nipples between her teeth. Katya bit her lip and leaned back against the pillows, her hair pooling into her collar bone. Their ragged breathing and soft moans filled the room as Trixie worked Katya up, whispering into her ear how beautiful she was and how much she wanted to fuck her. 

Trixie pulled Katyas panties down her long legs, discarding them somewhere across the room. Katya watched with lust in her ocean eyes as Trixie removed her dress and pulled the strap over her hips. Trixie enjoyed watching her fiance squirm, and she did just that, wiggling her hips as Trixie slowly squeezed lube onto her fingers.

Katya spread her legs, showing off her flexibility, and Trixie brought her fingers oh so lightly to Katyas entrance. Trixie placed a firm hand on the girls wiggling hips as she pressed her fingers inside Katya. She was tight and warm around Trixie and she inhaled sharply, reaching for Trixies free hand. She immediately laced their fingers together. Hand holding had been their thing from the beginning, since the first time that Katya was between Trixies shaking legs, they held hands during sex. To stay grounded, connected.

Once Trixie worked her open, she positioned herself between Katyas tense legs. She placed a hand on one of her thighs and squeezed lightly, still holding Katyas hand with her other. She looked into Katyas eyes for confirmation and was met with a sweet nod and a nervous smile. And as she pressed into her, it was like everything around them ceased to exist. Everything besides the two of them in their bed together, in their house, engaged to be married. Nothing mattered except for their togetherness. 

Katyas wanton moaning was met by noises of equal intensity from a very focused Trixie. As she pounded her fiance into the old, full size mattress, she was only focused on bringing her pleasure. She thrust her hips methodically faster until Katya was taking the entire length inside her. She looked like a doll, she rocked her hips down to meet Trixies rythmic movements and her adorable noises were music to Trixies ears. She leaned down over Katya, whos legs wrapped around her waist automatically. She could feel the girls erection grind against her stomach as she whispered into her hair. She smelled like roses and sex. 

"What a pretty slut for me, hm?," she breathed, she got off on the idea of Katya belonging to her, she was already wet as the statement left her lips. And Katya seemed to go along with it enthusiastically. "A-Ah yes always," she replied, her voice broken and full of want. Trixie kept her hold on Katyas hands and pinned them over her head, against their thrift store, hello kitty pillow cases Katyas wrists looked even more delicate. 

She held her down and pounded into her, searching for the one spot that would make her see stars. And when she found it, she was rewarded by Katya screaming out her name. "Louder honey, this is the perfect way for the neighbors to learn who i am," 

"T-TIXIE, FUCK, IM GONNA- c-can i please," Katyas red lips were held open in ecstasy as the head board rocked against the wall. Trixie smiled, she loved knowing that Katyas pleasure was hers. That she gave it to her. That she was the one who could make this beautiful woman cum. "Yes honey, go ahead, my good girl," and Katya was already cumming, covering their bare stomachs completely. She was a panting mess as Trixie pulled out of her and placed a firm kiss to her parted lips. Her upper lip shown with sweat as she gazed at Trixie. "Your turn milashka," Katya said breathlessly.

The invitation was unnecessary but leave it to Katya to state the adorably obvious. Trixie loved how she seemed to quite literally nararrate their life. She smiled as she removed the strap and her panties. "Youre so gorgeous Trix," Katya breathed, her voice full of love and admiration. The compliment made Trixie blush deeply. "Thank you honey, now shut up and put your mouth to good use,"

Katya smiled eagerly as Trixie positioned herself with her thighs on either side of Katyas face. She lowered her already dripping pussy to the girls mouth and wasted no time riding her face. She white knuckled the headboard as she moaned out obscenities, rubbing her clit into Katyas soft lips and button nose. She felt her tongue inside her, long enough to press against her g-spot. Pulses of pleasure made their way up her spine and she was tingling into her fingers.

"God Katya, youre so fucking good at that," And fuck, Katya looked so cute, so eager to please as she breathed shallowly. At first, Trixie was nervous to sit on her face, she thought she may suffocate her. Katya had laughed and assured her that "your pussy is the ONLY oxygen i require mama. O2? More like unhhh2," she had stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes back, making an obnoxiously fake moaning noise. Trixie laughed about that to this day even though it made minimal sense. 

She rolled her hips hard, the friction built her orgasm until she couldnt hold it, she came onto Katyas already slick face with a loud, broken moan. She quickly dismounted her fiances face, making sure the girl could breathe before showering her in kisses. 

They laid side by side, breathing heavily and looking into eachothers eyes for the longest time. They could do that, just get lost in eachother. No words were needed. Finally, Katya broke the silence to make a joke. "The whole room smells like cum," she said, in one of her old lady voices. Trixie hit her on the shoulder playfully, laughing loud and long. Like a singke sustaining note. "Shut up it does not,"

Eventually they peeled themselves out of bed to the bathroom. After their hot shower, they got ready to go to bed. 

Trixie brushed her teeth in front of the mirror while Katya sat on the counter. Hands weaving tiny braids into Trixies platinum hair to make her 'crimped for the gods' the next day. The things Trixie put up with, swear to god. Once she looked fully insane with braids sticking up every which way and her vintage night gown tight against her breasts they laid down to sleep. Of course Katya looked perfect as usual, in a lace tank top that complimented her figure and plaid bottoms. No insane, crudely secured braids on her head. 

But Trixie didnt really mind. She loved Katyas weird, eccentric impulses and fully intended on indulging them until they died. 

"Trixie," Katya rolled onto her side, staring at Trixie.

"Yes Katya," She smiled at her beautiful fiance.

"Im so insanely, unconditionally in love with you. And i cant believe we have a house AND that you proposed to me today. All my dreams are coming true and im still young and peppy to enjoy them,"

"I love you too you fucking nerd, also let it be known, in the record that i am choosing our dresses. We are NOT going to be wearing furs and teeth i do NOT care how much you beg,"

The night was filled with playful arguing and minimal sleeping and Trixie couldnt be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment yalls opinions, i need feedback to LIVE. And also to improve my work :) thank you for everyone whos still reading. Its been an experience.  
> Also let it be known that i really wanted to make an engages chapter so i could say 'fiance' i love that word so sorry if my sappy ass overused it.


End file.
